ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Notes:Star Wars Oneshot Notes
This oneshot includes 7 possible different encounters, as well as 4-6 encounter maps. Players progressing through this mini-adventure should have 3-5 encounters, and experience 1-2 of the more complicated maps. Each possible path contains a boss battle, though this plot trusts the players to be a bit cooperative, but a couple of the paths account for player decisions that shy away from the clear quest goal. The adventure is set post-Clone Wars, but pre-Battle of Yavin and the events of Rogue One. ASDFASDFASDF Crawl Text It is a dark time for the galaxy. Since the recent CLONE WARS, ten years ago, a new order called the GALACTIC EMPIRE has risen, intent on keeping the galaxy under its tight grip. Worse still, the once-proud JEDI ORDER is now all but extinct, and its last members are actively hunted by the Empire's sinister agents. On Dantooine, a remote planet in the Outer Rim, a small settlement has been struggling to survive beyond the reach of most trade routes. People must band together to survive. You are one such band, based in a derelict bunker from some forgotten war, performing cargo deliveries on- and off-world, and doing the odd job. Earlier today, one of your partners from the settlement sent you a transmission that contains troubling news... Transmission (From Rafmari Gosword, a human smuggler who is friends with the group) Hey guys, I found something I think you should know about... One of my scanners picked up a ship heading in a few klicks northeast of here. There was some signal interference, so I couldn't get the best read, but it was a small craft, and it's approach vector would put the ship close to your turf. I've checked with the militia, and their scanners didn't read a damn thing all morning. Nobody's come into town yet, so I'm guessin' whatever business this ship's got, it's not with the town. Anyway... could be a coincidence, but... I've got a bad feelin' about this. Raf out. Plot Outline * Introduction, small talk, yada yada * Young Imperial Inquisitor seeking mysterious data, tracked it here to Dantooine, Inquisitor has extracted the data, was starting to transmit data and was en route to rendezvous point. - Encounter 1 (Easy), inquisitor is killed or captured. * Players decide what to do. If this takes too long, skip ahead to the Empire finds them. Players should investigate the data, but if they don't, oh well * Data points to location of secret Sith holocron in a jedi sanctuary somewhere else on this planet, which has been destroyed for millennia. Either ((1)) 'They leave the base or '((2)) 'they are attacked by imperial forces. *# '''They Leave '--- Proceed to the next section *# '''The Empire Finds Them --- Encounter 2 (Medium-Hard) - this should be a fight that seems winnable, then have an "escape phase". The players should leave the base by the end of the encounter. * Now having left the base, the players presumably know what this mess is all about, and have the data with them. Either they can try and pursue the lead, or they can do something else. *# They Pursue '--- With some ability checks, the players can track down the location. Depending on their success, they will either get there before the Empire does, or they do not. Modifiers for this include whether or not they destroyed the data, the transmission device the Inquisitor had, and how quickly they get there. *## '''The Empire Arrives First '--- This is unlikely to happen, but possible. The Empire has begun deploying troops, and started sweeping the ruins. Their ship should be able to hide nearby. They could either go in stealthily, or guns blazing. *### 'Stealth Mode '--- Let this play out as long as it reasonably can. If the alarm is raised before they get to the holocron, go to Guns Blazing. If they manage to get to the holocron first, go to The Players Arrive First. *### 'Guns Blazing '--- While the garrison locks down and tries to catch the intruders, the person after the holocron (either the Bounty Hunter, or the Inquisitor if they have had a chance to escape) will take it and try to make a getaway, within view of the party. The players might catch up to them before they make it to the ship, or they might have to pursue in their own craft. *#### '''The Players Catch Up --- Encounter 10 (Boss). The alarm is then raised and they must reach their ship. *##### Go to Encounter 20 (Vader) complete with Vader. They then fly away, and a couple of TIE fighters pursue them (optional). *##### RESOLUTION / END *#### The Inquisitor / Hunter Escapes '''--- The players can make it back to their ship without any sort of encounter along the way, if they choose. If they stay too long here, go to Encounter 20 (Vader). *##### If the players give pursuit, use Encounter 11 (Dogfight Boss). Otherwise, they themselves are pursued: Encounter 12 (Dogfight Boss 2) *##### '''RESOLUTION / END *## The Players Arrive First '''--- The players have the run of the place. They are free to explore every nook and cranny of the jedi sanctuary, and find the holocron. If they start taking too long, the Imperial troops begin to arrive and deploy before they are finished. Otherwise, they get to the holocron chamber and take it. *### Along their escape, they see Vader arrive, talking to some officers. He senses a presence, but cannot pinpoint it, and begins his own search. *### They stealth mode as long as they can, or go in guns blazing. Either way, they should have a relatively easy time getting back to the ship. *### Whether or not the alarm has been raised before, when they get to their ship they will discover that a squad of stormtroopers has just found the ship and is setting up a perimeter. They will need to blast their way through Encounter 20 (Vader) before Vader arrives, hot on their heels. *### They fly away, being pursued by the Bounty Hunter, leading to a dogfight: Encounter 11 (Dogfight Boss) *### '''RESOLUTION / END *# They Leave '''--- If the players decide to leave, then the Empire has somehow found a way to track their ship. Either by the Inquisitor (if their body is on-board or they are captured) or with a notorious and skilled bounty hunter. Either way this leads to Encounter 3 (Medium-Hard) - Here they are pitted against a Star Destroyer and it's complement of fighters. They must escape capture or destruction. *## '''They Escape Safely --- The Empire doesn't really have the inclination to chase them with all their might, so they send a bounty hunter to deal with the players. This bounty hunter either boards them, or tracks them down to wherever they land and tries to kill them, leading to: *### Encounter 10 (Boss) - vs the Bounty Hunter. They are meant to win this, but if they do not, the bounty hunter merely wants the data, and leaves them alive, with a note that Vader will catch up to them. *### RESOLUTION / END *## They Are Captured '''--- The Star Destroyer picks up their ship (or what remains of it) and the crew are captured. They wake up in the holding cells aboard, and must either escape through their own power or a rebel cell will come and break them out, wanting the data themselves. *### Breakout of the Star Destroyer. The prison cells should be located close to the hangar. When they get to the hangar, then Encounter 20 (Vader) triggers, with Darth Vader and a squad of stormtroopers. The players must escape quickly. *### '''RESOLUTION / END Encounters List of Encounters: The Abandoned Base ASDFASDF The Jedi Ruin ASDFASDF The Imperial Star Destroyer ASDFASDFASDFASDF The YT-2400 asdfasdfasdf Category:Star Wars